Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis
by Olimpia.Cat
Summary: Peur. Si je devais résumer ma vie avec un mot, c'est avec ce mot pour le moment que je le ferais. Ne vous méprenez pas, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai vécue toute ma vie dans la peur, oh non ! Ma vie a été calme et tranquille jusqu'à temps que je décide de m'en aller avec mon frère, mais si seulement nous avions su...
1. Le début d'une histoire

**Bonjouur, étant une grande fan d'assassin's creed et tout particulièrement d'ezio ;) j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction car j'ai été assez triste de voir qu'en français il n'y en avait pas beaucoup alors j'espers que vous allez aimer, l'univers Assassin's creed me m'appartient bien évidement pas ainsi que les personnages sauf quelques uns, je vous demande de m'excusez pour les fautes que je peux faire, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux pour les corrigées, sur ce, Bonne lecture ;) ( Tout ce passe durant Assassin's creed Brotherhood)**

* * *

Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis

Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une histoire

Peur. Si je devais résumer une grande partie de ma vie avec un mot, c'est avec ce mot que je le ferais. Ne vous méprenez pas, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la peur, oh non ! Ma vie a été calme et tranquille jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'en aller avec mon frère pour découvrir le monde et abandonnée de notre petite vie de noble égoïste. Si seulement j'avais su...

Ainsi commence mon histoire, l'histoire d'une assassin, enfin, non pas vraiment à ce moment de l'histoire je ne le l'étais pas. Olimpia Orsini da Firenze, c'est ainsi que mes parents m'avaient nommée il y avait 25 ans de cela. Née dans une famille noble, je n'avais jamais manqué de rien, mise à part le manque d'attention de mes parents, mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, ils nous aimaient mais leur amour était plus fort.

J'étais donc partie alors un matin sur les traces de mes grands parents et surtout loin de cette vie qui m'ennuyait, bien que j'aimais beaucoup ma famille mais j'avais la conviction de ne pas être à ma place qu'une autre vie m'attendait ailleurs et ne demandait qu'à être vécue, ce qui me m'envoya a Rome, capitale de l'Italie et surtout le lieu de vie depuis quelque temps d'Ezio Auditore da Firenze...

Après de longues journées à cheval, je fus enfin arrivée dans la capitale du pays, et quelques minutes après mon arrivée dans la ville, j'entendis les portes par lesquelles je venais d'entrer se fermée, si je voulais partir désormais il fallait attendre le matin. Epuisée par toute cette route que j'avais parcourue, je ne perdis pas de temps pour essayer de trouver une auberge pour la nuit.

Cependant après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je n'essuyai que des cuisants échecs… Je descendis de cheval et me mit à déambuler dans les rues de Rome comme une âme en peine et me retrouvant vite perdue dans un endroit isolé et silencieux, un peu trop même.

Habituée du silence, cette fois ci, le silence était pesant et ne prédisait rien de bon. Mais j'étais si fatiguée, que je restai dans cet endroit, adossée à un mur, les yeux fermés et seule. La proie parfaite pour n'importe quel voleur, pervers ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je me laissai alors glisser contre le mur et m'assis par terre avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux quand je sentis quelque chose sur ma gorge, c'était froid alors je touchai avec une de mes mains et écarquillai les yeux avec effroi quand ma main glissa et se trouva couper. Je compris alors que ce quelque chose de froid, n'était d'autre qu'une épée. Je fus alors soulevée et plaquée contre le mur.

« -Ce n'est pas très recommandé pour une jeune femme d'être seule tard la nuit...

-Que me voulez-vous ? »

L'individu ce mit à rire, il était sans aucun doute soûl et ses intentions à mon regard étaient claires comme de l'eau de l'eau de roche. Je le laissai rire en restant silencieuse et posai la main sur ma ceinture avant de me rendre compte que mon épée n'y était plus, que le fourreau de celle ci était vide. Et cela me fit que plus rire l'inconnu qui remarqua que je cherchai mon épée.

« -Mi scusi, je ne pouvais vous laisser avec cela, c'était dangereux voyons ! »

Un soupire de frustration passa entre mes lèvres pour ensuite laisser place au silence. Ce moment parut une éternité tandis que la personne qui était en face de moi et que je ne pouvais voir à cause de l'obscurité, me regardait et m'examinait. Sentant que la lame qui était contre ma gorge se retirer lentement, je pris une inspiration avant de donner un coup de genou entre les jambes de l'homme qui cria de douleur en tomba au sol et me laissant ainsi partir en courant.

« -Puttana! »

Sans perdre une minute, il se releva et se lança à ma poursuite. J'avais beau courir vite, je regardai plusieurs fois derrière moi pour être sure qu'il ne me rattrape pas à force je ne fis pas attention à ce qui se passait devant moi et trébucha pour ensuite finir ma course au sol. Et l'homme en profita pour me rattraper et m'attrapa le bras pour me forcer à me lever avant de me gifler et m'ouvrir la lèvre me laissant crier de douleur tandis qu'il continuait de me frapper.

-CREVE PUTTANA!

Mon heure allait sans aucun doute venir quand je le vis prendre l'épée qu'il avait tout à l'heure. Je fermai les yeux pour ne rien voir et après quelques secondes sans que rien ne se passe, je les rouvris et vis l'homme avec un filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol dévoilant derrière lui quelqu'un qui portait une tenue principalement blanche doté d'une capuche assez grande pour dissimuler son visage

« -Requiescat in pace... »

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...


	2. Le début d'un jeu

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :D je suis un peu dessus du premier chapitre qui est une intro en quelques sortes car je l'es trouvé un peu court, car j'écris sur mon portable et donc ce qui me paraître énorme sur celui ci, est presque minuscule sur ordinateur donc voila , voici la suite.**

**Par ailleurs la fic n'est pas corriger car je ne peux pas le faire sur mon portable, elle est également classer en M mais ce n'est pas vraiment valable pour le moment ^^, sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2: le début d'un jeu

Mon réveil fut pire que si j'avais une gueule de bois, je ne me rappelai absolument pas ce qui s'était passer la veille, du moins cette nuit plus particulièrement.

Ce furent les doux rayons du soleil caressant ma peau qui me firent sortir de mon profond sommeil. Cependant la douleur arriva bien vite me faisant regretter d'avoir ouvert les yeux, qu'avais-je bien pu faire cette nuit pour mériter une telle douleur.

Résignée, je m'assis dans le lit et me mit à observer la chambre dans laquelle j'étais, les couleurs de la pièce étaient chaudes et les meubles étaient magnifiques, je n'étais pas dans une auberge, c'était sur. Alors je sortis du lit en me demandant où j'étais et en commençant à angoisser, j'avais réellement le don de me mettre dans des situations pas possibles ce qui avait toujours amusé Elvino. Je souris toute seule en pensant à celui-ci.

Perdue dans mes pensées je me remis sur le lit en attendis. L'attente ne fut pas très longue puisse qu'une personne frappa à la porte de la chambre où j'étais pour ensuite rentrer et me laisser découvrir une femme brune très jolie avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres

« -Vous êtes réveillée ! Vous nous avez fait peur hier quand vous vous êtes évanouie, lança-t-elle.  
-Mi scusi, je ne comprends pas... répondis-je un peu perdue.  
-Ce n'est rien, je suis Claudia Auditore, et ici vous êtes à la Rose Fleurie. (8)  
-Je ne pourrais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.  
-Je n'ai fais que mon devoir, mais puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?  
-Après ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? Bien sûr ! Lançais-je en souriant. »

La dénommée Claudia sourit également, elle me proposa de m'asseoir sur le lit pour discuter. Ce qui devait être un questionnaire devint une conversation et je me surpris à raconter ma vie à cette inconnue. C'était ma tenue qui lui avait attiré l'œil la veille dans la soirée alors qu'elle était en compagnie d'un très bon ami -mais à voir comment elle en parlait je me demandais si il n'y avait pas plus- et c'était eux qui m'avaient sauvé cependant je m'étais évanouie avant de la voir alors ils m'avaient amené ici.

Ma tenue que j'avais héritée de ma grand-mère m'avait presque sauvé la vie, même si à cause de ce don, je l'avais souvent mise en danger et c'est ce que je racontai à Claudia.

Mes grands-parents paternels étaient des assassins et à leur mort mon frère et moi avions eus leurs tenues d'assassins ainsi qu'une partie de leurs armes. A l'époque nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre ce que ça signifiai et nos parents s'en fichaient un peu. Le jour de notre départ, nous avions tout pris sans savoir ce que ça signifiait réellement.

« -J'ai fais ce chemin jusqu'ici pour devenir une véritable assassin et être digne de mes grands parents en me battant ce pourquoi ils se sont battus toute leur vie.  
-Tu sembles vraiment déterminée, elle sourit à nouveau. Dans une heure je veux que tu sois prête et tu viendras avec moi à l'île Tiberinne. »

Elle se leva et me laissa là, j'étais heureuse, la chance était enfin de mon coté!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ce début d'après-midi, j'étais devenue une apprentie assassin, j'avais vite rencontré d'autres apprentis avec qui j'allais désormais passer une grande partie de mon temps, cependant je me sentais un peu seule puisse que malgré tout je ne les connaissais pas vraiment et eux non plus ne me connaissaient pas vraiment.

Je profitai d'un peu de mon temps de libre pour chercher l'assassin qui m'avait sauvé la veille avec Claudia. Par chance cette dernière me l'avait décrit non sans une pointe d'administration dans la voix par ailleurs. Et je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver, là où Claudia m'avait dit. Je m'approcha de lui en souriant.

« -Excusez moi messere, vous êtes bien Génesis?  
-Ouais pourquoi? Répondit l'intéressé ennuyé.  
-Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait hier soir pour moi... »

Le prétendu Génesis se retourna et me regarda avec un sourire moqueur, avant de me lancer d'un ton sarcastique.

« -Oh mais ce n'est rien ! Je n'ai que cela à faire que de secourir les petites filles en détresse !  
-Petite fille ?! Je le regardai faussement outré, à 25 ans je doute être une petite fille !  
-Permet moi déjà de te tutoyer, après tout tu n'es qu'une petite fille car tu es nulle tu ne sais pas te battre!  
-Quel pique méchante, j'en serai presque vexée si c'était vrai, répondis-je en adoptant le même sourire que lui.  
-Je sais que tu es tout juste devenu une apprentie donc ce que j'avance est juste.  
-Je n'en serais pas si sur à ta place.  
-Montre de quoi tu es capable dans ce cas! Et prépare-toi à perdre, dit-il en prenant un air arrogant et triomphant tout en attrapant son épée. »

J'affichai un grand sourire avant de moi même prendre mon épée et me mettre en position de combat tandis que l'assassin confirmé lança la première attaque. Chaque coup qu'il donnait je l'ai paré sans difficulté et ce fut rapidement un champ de bataille autour de nous, toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pour déstabiliser l'autre et avoir l'avantage. Génesis était un adversaire redoutable et était très imaginatif dans les possibilités pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Chaque coup que je donnais ou contrais était gracieux mais aussi violent.

Je donnai un coup de coude dans le visage de mon adversaire qui recula en grognant de rage et moi je riais fière de ma victoire

« -Alors? Que disais-tu tout à l'heure? Demandais-je d'un ton snob.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure mais c'était fort amusant de voir Génesis se prendre une raclée de la part d'une nouvelle recrue ! Lança un inconnu en applaudissant ce qui me fit retourner et Génesis grogner en regardant l'inconnu.  
-Mentor... Je suis fatigué voila tout ! Jamais je ne me ferais battre par une gamine ! Protesta l'assassin.  
-Je savais pas qu'à 25 ans on était encore une gamine ! Je sais me battre moi ! Ricanai-je.  
-Idiota! Grogna le concerné.  
-Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre en vous lançant des piques ainsi... soupira Le mentor comme l'avait dit Génesis.  
-Rooh c'est de l'humour ! Faut bien s'amuser un peu et puis c'est une nouvelle !  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport Génesis.  
-Ah ouais moi non plus, réfléchit Génesis. »

Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire, Génesis était vraiment stupide, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Le mentor soupira exaspéré par le comportement immature de l'assassin puis se mit à rire légèrement accompagnant ainsi mon rire. Et une fois calmé il secoua la tête avant de dire.

« -Décidément Génesis jamais tu ne changeras.  
-Tout le monde m'aime comme ça ! Pourquoi changer Ezio ?!  
- Parce que des gens t'aiment ? Soufflais-je à voix base pour ne pas que l'on entende ce que je venais de dire. »

Mais ce fus à moitié en vain car Le mentor me regarda avec un sourire amusé par ma réplique que lui seul avait entendu. Je le regardai alors rapidement et me rendis enfin compte que l'homme qui se faisait appeler Mentor était bien évidemment Ezio Auditore. Quelle sotte je faisais en sachant que Génesis venait de prononcé son nom.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne fis pas attention à ce que disaient les deux hommes et rapidement je me retrouvai désarmée mon arme gisant au sol me faisant sortir de mes pensées

« -Qu'est ce ... »

Je ne pus continuer ma phrase qu'Ezio me fit tomber au sol et m'y bloqua en étant au dessus de moi en me menaçant avec sa lame secrète et plonger ses yeux sombres dans les miens dont l'un d'eux était presque dissimulé entièrement à cause de plusieurs mèches de cheveux parfaitement coupées à cet effet.

« -Ne te vante pas sur des compétences que tu ne possèdes pas totalement et ne viens pas dire à ceux qu'ils les ont qu'ils ne les ont pas. Tu n'as même pas vu le coup venir... murmura-t-il. »

Honteuse de mettre fait aussi facilement avoir je détournai mon regard pour le baisser tandis qu'Ezio se leva et m'aida à me relever en m'offrant sa main que je pris hésitante et me faisant frissonner au contact de sa peau. Puis il me regarda rapidement et recula en lâchant ma main.

« -Bon rangez-moi tout ça ! Et quand ce sera fini j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir ...Olimpia. C'est bien ça? Lança ce dernier.  
-Oui Mentor, répondis je en hochant la tête. 

En esquissant un sourire sur ses lèvres, l'homme partit me laissant avec l'autre assassin qui riait.

« -Comment tu t'es fait avoir! Ezio t'a bien eu !  
-Rhoo ! Ça va toi hein ! »

On se mit alors à ranger tout le désordre que l'on avait mit en se combattant. La tache fut au début ennuyante mais rapidement Génesis et moi nous nous amusions même si on se détestait un jeu était en quelque sorte né…


	3. Promenons nous dans les bois

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3! Qui commence seulement à être intéressant selon moi! Il est plus long que les deux précèdent d'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier Flyingcrispi pour m'avoir donner ma première review et de précieux conseil :) et je tiens également à remercier Brokentimespace,beta reader qui corrige mes chapitres et m'aide. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hesitez pas a review ça me fait plaisir ^-^!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Promenons nous dans les bois...

Une fois que tout fut rangé, j'abandonnai Génesis pour aller retrouver le Mentor, qui voulait me voir. Et vu qu'il était le Mentor, on devait faire ce qu'il disait de faire. De plus, j'étais une apprentie qui venait de se faire recruter alors, je devais mieux me tenir à carreau et faire ce que l'on me demandait, hors de question de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux tout en cherchant Ezio, c'est bien de devoir voir quelqu'un mais si on ne sait pas où cette personne est ni où on doit la voir, ça ne sert à rien. Alors je marchai et me baladai par la même occasion dans le repaire, oubliant peu à peu que je devais voir le Mentor. Tout en me baladant, je croisais d'autres apprentis et des assassins qui avait eux aussi été formé ici, pratiquement tous étudiaient des textes ou écrivaient.

Lassée de ne pas trouver le Mentor, je marchai en direction de son bureau, alors que j'y étais déjà allée et que bien évidement, il n'y était pas. Je fus alors bousculée et manquai de tomber ayant perdu l'équilibre mais la personne qui m'avait bousculée, me rattrapa.

« -Mi scusi, je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais, soupira la personne qui était en réalité celui que je cherchais. »

Je reculai alors légèrement et le regardai, je n'avais pas fait attention non plus, il fallait bien le dire alors je fis un grand sourire et passai ma main dans mes cheveux blonds.

« -Ce n'est rien ! Je n'ai pas fait attention non plus, répondis-je. »

Ma réplique et mon comportement le fit sourire, j'agissais toujours comme ça à vrai dire, j'agissais toujours naïvement. Il soupira légèrement en me regardant, je ne compris pas vraiment alors j'attendis qu'il parle.

« -Je tiens également à m'excuser car je t'avais demandé de venir me voir et je n'étais pas là, tu as dû me chercher.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai presque fini par oublier que je vous cherchais pendant un moment et je comptais arrêter si je ne vous trouvais pas cette fois ci.

-Bien, avant tout sache qu'ici on se tutoie, apprenti ou assassin, tout le monde se tutoie. »

Je hochai la tête et ensuite, on continua de parler, ainsi, il m'expliqua le fonctionnement de l'ordre, comment se passait l'entraînement des apprentis, enfin, un tas de chose que Machiavelli m'avait déjà dit le matin même à mon arrivée. Mais je le laissai parler n'osant pas lui dire que ce qu'il me disait, quelqu'un d'autre me l'avait aussi dit le matin même, de plus, sa voix était agréable à écouter donc je le laissais parler.

« -Par contre dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? D'habitude ce ne sont pas les apprentis qui viennent à nous, me questionna Ezio

-Je suis partie de chez moi car j'en avais assez de vivre ma petite vie tranquille, et mes grands-parents étaient assassins, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient morts en vain alors je veux devenir assassin comme eux.

-Si tes grands-parents n'avaient pas été assassins, tu le serais devenue quand même ?

-Je n'aurais sans doute jamais su que vous existiez ! Vous et les templiers, ris-je.

-C'est un peu comme une contrainte alors, proposa-t-il en me regardant.

- Non bien sûr que non ! Je suis ici de mon plein gré et si je n'avais pas voulu devenir assassin, je ne serais pas venue ici. »

La discussion dura un certain temps avant que le Mentor, s'excuse et s'en aille me laissant rejoindre les autres apprentis ainsi que les entraînements et les études. Comme tous les assassins et apprentis, tout était basé sur le Credo, j'en avais entendu parler pendant mes recherches sur la confrérie des assassins et tout ce que j'avais appris à ce sujet, m'était maintenant utile.

oOoOo

Le soir venu, ce fut la première fois que je vis autant d'assassins dans le repaire, certains assassins étaient revenus de brèves missions avec des apprentis, d'autres avaient été à la pêche aux informations, enfin, chacun avait eu une occupation différente durant la journée et racontait tout aux autres durant le repas, et malgré ma crainte je ne fus pas mise à l'écart bien au contraire, je fus d'ailleurs surprise, et me sentit rapidement à ma place, comme si j'avais toujours dû me trouver là.

Tout le monde riait, y compris le Mentor, que je regardai furtivement de temps à autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et prenne congé, j'en fus presque déçue inconsciemment, alors finalement je reportai mon intention sur Génesis qui se vantait de ses techniques de combat ainsi que l'utilité de ses petites inventions comme les lames secrètes à l'arrière de ses bottes.

« -Ça ne t'a pas empêché de perdre le combat de ce matin, hein, Génesis, lançais-je à l'intéressé avec un sourire narquois.

-Rhoo j'étais fatigué et puis, je t'ai laissé gagner, je n'allais pas te ridiculiser dès ton arrivée, se défendit l'assassin gêné que les autres sache sa défaite face à une apprentie.

-Tu te défends bien vite, je trouve, répliqua un autre des assassins qui était présent. »

Après avoir charrié Génesis sur sa défaite du matin, un à un les assassins partirent jusqu'à mon tour, et je partis retrouver ma chambre. Ayant retrouvé mon cheval dans l'après-midi, j'avais rangé toutes mes affaires ainsi que mon bouzouki que mes parents avaient ramené de Grèce et ma flûte de pan. Enfant déjà, j'avais une grande passion pour la musique et appris à jouer rapidement de la flûte de pan avant d'apprendre à jouer du bouzouki. Certaines filles préféraient manger des petits gâteaux en se racontant des choses totalement stupides, moi j'étudiais la musique pendant des heures quand je ne me battais pas avec mon frère ou grimpais sur les toits avec ce dernier.

Je me couchai finalement dans le lit et me mit à penser à la journée qui venait de se dérouler, j'avais rencontré Claudia Auditore à qui j'avais raconté des fragments de ma vie alors que je la connaissais à peine, ensuite j'avais rencontré Machiavelli qui m'avait parlé de la Confrérie et de ses principes avant d'aller parler avec le Mentor. Je fus ensuite acceptée comme apprentie assassin, avant de rencontrer Génesis et le Mentor en personne. Les autres choses n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. Je fermai finalement les yeux et m'abandonnai aux bras de Morphée.

Les jours suivants, je fus chargée des missions les plus simples pour commencer à servir la Confrérie. Je devais livrer des messages à des alliés, en rapporter d'autres à la Confrérie, pour beaucoup cette tâche n'avait rien de passionnante et était ennuyante à en mourir mais pour moi, je trouvais cela intéressant car il fallait toujours aller le plus vite possible, choisir le chemin le plus approprié, éviter les gardes et se mêler à la foule.

Tout mon temps était consacré à étudier, livrer des messages et m'entraîner, les rares temps libres que j'avais, je les passais à apprendre le Credo parfaitement et le comprendre. Je me donnais corps et âme pour la Confrérie. Lorsque nous étions tous réunis le soir autour du repas, Génesis et moi passions notre temps à nous défier comme des gamins alors que nous avions passé l'âge mais cela amusait tout le monde, et rapidement le surnom que Génesis m'avait donné fut adopté presque par tous et au lieu de m'appeler Olimpia, on m'appelait Gamine. Il fallait bien le dire, j'avais presque cherché à ce que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Les rares personnes qui ne m'appelaient pas ainsi, étaient des personnes qui n'avaient pas confiance et m'évitaient alors que je ne leur avais jamais parlé.

oOoOo

Ce jour-là, après plusieurs mois passé dans la Confrérie, j'avais profité du temps libre que j'avais pour me détendre, ainsi, j'avais troqué ma tenue d'assassin pour une robe et étais partie à cheval. Apres un petit temps de recherche, je trouvai un lieu calme et silencieux en dehors des remparts de Rome, un petit coin de forêt qui était fort agréable. Je descendis alors de cheval et l'attachai pour ensuite marcher et trouver un endroit où m'asseoir. Cet endroit ne fut pas difficile à trouver, il était relativement près de mon cheval et était à l'entrée de la forêt ce qui me permit de m'asseoir dans l'herbe verte et parmi quelques feuilles d'arbres qui étaient tombées. Je pris alors ma flûte de pan que j'avais amené avec moi et commençai à jouer une mélodie sans me soucier des gens qui passaient, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de temps pour jouer : j'étais trop épuisée à la fin de la journée.

Ce furent des bruits de pas dans des feuilles qui me fit sortir de mon état de transe. En alerte, je me relevai en vitesse, et pris la dague qui était à ma jambe avant de déposer ma flûte de pan négligemment dans l'une des sacoches qui était sur mon cheval et m'approchai de la source de bruit en silence. Plus j'approchai de celle-ci, plus mon cœur battait fort de peur de tomber sur un ennemi, quand la cible fut en vue, je courrai et sautai dessus pour ensuite la plaquer au sol et placer ma dague sous sa gorge de telle manière de pouvoir lui trancher d'un geste s'il venait à vouloir se débattre. Et sans regarder réellement la personne qui était au sol.

« -Un geste brusque et le liquide rouge qui circule dans tes veines circulera sur le sol.

-Je crains que cela ne soit nécessaire Olimpia, se mit à rire la personne qui était au sol. »

Reconnaissant cette voix, je me relevai en vitesse honteuse et baissai la tête, je ne faisais définitivement pas assez attention à ce que je faisais, quel piètre comportement j'avais pour une apprentie assassin. Le Mentor se releva et me fit face toujours en riant, mais je pris la parole avant lui.

« -Mi scusi Mentor, je n'aurais pas dû agir de cette manière et surtout j'aurais dû faire attention à qui j'avais à faire…

-Ce n'est rien, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Mais là n'est pas la question, je te cherchais, répondit Ezio ayant arrêté de rire.

-Tu me cherchais ? Repris-je surprise.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave, Michavelli m'a dit que tu étais sortie, je suis donc parti à ta recherche car ça ne pouvait attendre.

-Oh…

-Un allié des templiers sera présent à Venise lors du Carnaval, il poursuivit à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse entendre sauf moi, il aurait des informations sur les endroits où se trouveraient d'autres fragment d'Eden. Génésis étant déjà en mission, c'est moi qui irais, cependant, tu as montré au cours de certaines de tes dernières missions que tu étais très douée pour soutirer des informations, donc tu m'accompagneras. »


	4. Au clair de la lune

**Bon est bien nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui va être en 2 ou 3 partie, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre! Je ne vous dis rien je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ;) Je vous prévient juste que ça va être un peut difficile de publier mes chapitres à partir de maintenant car je commence à 8h presque tous les jours et pour finir à 18h le lundi, mardi et jeudi (elle est cool ma vie hein?) donc voila mais pas de panique je continue d'écrire et je n'arrêterais pas!**

**Je remercie Magemo pour m'avoir reviews et pour te répondre le chapitre 1 va étre retravailler dès que j'ai 5 minutes ;) je remercie également MelleMalfoyZabini et ma béta-reader Brokentimespace ;)**

**Oh! Avant que vous lisiez le chapitre sachez que durant les vacances ou dans les prochaines semaines je vais écrire des OS dont un est en cours d'écrire 8D un OS avec Ezio. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimeriez avoir comme OS! LucyxRebecca, ShaunxDesmond, LucyxDesmond, RebeccaxShaun, enfin bref comme vous voulez! Moi j'écris aussi bien Yaoi, Hentai et Yuri :3**

**Sur ce bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de review!**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Au clair de la lune...**_

Venise était une ville sublime, et la jeune femme promenait son regard enfantin sur tout ce qui était visible, des gondoles aux bâtiments en passant par les décorations qui étaient en train d'être posées pour le célèbre Carnaval de Venise. C'était la première fois qu'elle visitait cette ville, et jamais elle n'avait visité une ville plus belle que celle-ci. L'homme qui était à ses côtés la regardait à la fois amusé et attendri par le comportement de son apprentie se demandant si c'était bien une jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Mais il restait silencieux et la laissait explorer un peu la ville, il était encore tôt et il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les rues sauf les deux florentins.

Décidant qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail et qu'elle avait assez visité la ville pour le moment, elle se retourna vers son Mentor impatiente de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer désormais qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« -Que faisons-nous maintenant Mentor ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Et bien, si tu as fini d'explorer, il faut que nous rendions visite à Antonio de Magianis pour avoir plus d'information sur le templier qui sera présent au Carnaval, répondit-il »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son apprentie, Ezio Auditore se mit en marche pour se rendre au repaire des voleurs de Venise et la jeune femme blonde lui emboîta le pas. Le trajet se passa en silence tant le mentor était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avançai perdu dans mes pensées, si bien que le trajet en compagnie d'Olimpia se passa sans qu'aucune paroles ne soient échangées, seul le bruit de leurs pas évitait un silence total. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris car durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Venise, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et ri. Le fait d'être tous les deux de Florence leur avait offert un premier sujet de conversation puis d'autre vinrent ce qui lui permit d'en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse apprentie dont l'on ne savait pas grand-chose. Depuis son arrivée, tout ce qu'ils savaient d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Claudia. Ils savaient seulement que les grands-parents de cette dernière étaient des assassins, et qu'elle était partie avec son frère. Mais quand il voulut aborder le sujet de son frère, le mentor des assassins dû se contenter d'un silence et d'une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme…

Ezio soupira légèrement à ce souvenir, il n'avait jamais vu le visage d'Olimpia aussi triste ce soir-là, c'était presque à se demander si elle connaissait la tristesse avant qu'il ne la voit ainsi, car jamais personne au repaire ne l'avait vu perdre son sourire même si on lui faisait des remarques déplaisantes qu'elle tournait à la rigolade. Secouant la tête pour arrêter de penser, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés alors il regarda l'apprentie assassin dont l'un de ses yeux était (8) toujours dissimulé sous des mèches blondes.

« -Nous sommes arrivés… »

L'assassin n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'une femme brune arriva en souriant reconnaissant son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de longues années.

« -Ezio Auditore ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! Je n'espérais plus te voir depuis le temps, lança la femme à l'intention du maître assassin.

-Rosa, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir, répondit-il en l'enlaçant amicalement.

-Le plaisir est partagé, sourit Rosa en se détachant d'Ezio et en regardant l'apprentie qui était restée muette. Tu n'es pas là que pour nous rendre une petite visite je présume ?

-En effet, je viens pour une mission et voici Olimpia Orsini, c'est une apprentie qui m'accompagne pour celle-ci. C'est Antonio qui m'a prévenu qu'un templier qui aurait des informations que nous cherchons serait présent au carnaval… »

Olimpia laissa les deux amis discuter et resta silencieuse en écoutant la conversation qui portait sur la mission en attendant l'arrivée du dénommé Antonio. Mais ce dernier semblait se faire désirer car après plus d'une heure passée, le voleur n'était toujours pas arrivé.

« -Rosa ! Rosa ! Viens vite ! Des gardes nous ont attrapés en train de voler ! Antonio et les autres sont en train de les combattre mais ils ne vont pas durer longtemps vu le nombre qu'ils sont ! s'écria en arrivant en courant un voleur à en juger sa dégaine.

-Merda ! Allons-y ! déclara la voleuse avant de partir en courant abandonnant par la même occasion les deux florentins. »

Les deux voleurs partis, Ezio se lança à la suite des voleurs tandis que l'apprentie assassin escalada le mur pour passer par les toits. Assassinant les gardes qui passaient sur son chemin, Olimpia courut aussi vite qu'elle put pour arriver en même temps que le mentor et les deux voleurs sur le lieu du combat. Une fois arrivé le mentor des assassins, se mit à combattre aux côtés des voleurs contre les gardes de Venise, et à chaque fois qu'un garde tombait deux autres revenaient, les cri affolés et terrorisés des citoyens avaient alertés les gardes qui étaient donc venus. Ezio avait pu assassiner quelques gardes sans luter grâce à ses lames secrètes sans que les autres gardes s'en prennent à lui mais une fois remarqué, il dut affronter ses derniers et se fut aux gardes les plus agiles qu'il eut à faire ce qui le mit en rage car ils esquivaient pratiquement toutes ses attaques. Décidant de changer de tactique, il se laissa attaquer et esquiva pour ensuite donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemi pour le déséquilibrer et ensuite le tuer d'un coup d'épée. Il vit rapidement des gardes tomber au sol et il leva la tête pour finalement voir une personne dans une tenue blanche qui n'était autre qu'Olimpia armée d'une arbalète abattre un à un les gardes qui étaient à sa porté. L'assassin esquissa un sourire avant d'assassiner le dernier garde qui l'attaquait.

Tous soupirèrent essoufflés par le combat, cependant, ils ne prirent pas le temps de discuter et partirent sans se faire prier pour fuir le lieu qui était maintenant recouvert de cadavre et de sang qui n'appartenait pas qu'aux gardes qu'ils avaient affrontés. Il était préférable de partir et de récupérer les corps plus tard que de tenter le diable en restant là et de risquer un nouvel affrontement qui n'aurait pas tourné à leur avantage et aurait fait que plus de mort.

De retour au repaire des voleurs, Rosa alla avec les blessés tandis que son père adoptif en quelque sorte, alla dans son bureau accompagné de l'assassin pour discuter. Malgré les circonstances déplaisantes dues à la mort de deux des voleurs, il n'était pas temps de se lamenter car il y avait plus grave qui se préparait, et c'était le sujet de la discussion des deux alliés. Il fallait mettre la main sur le templier avant que ce dernier n'aille livrer ses précieuses informations sur les endroits probables où se trouveraient d'autres fragments d'Eden.

**oOoOo**

« -Le templier ne sera présent que demain, il est encore en chemin pour Venise. Les voleurs n'ont pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce dernier, ils cherchent encore, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'agir demain… expliqua Ezio tout en marchant jusqu'à l'auberge où ils avaient déposé leurs affaires.

-Rien à faire durant une demi-journée… Dites-moi que je rêve ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! s'exclama Olimpia avant d'éclater rire.

-Je peux te trouver quelque chose à faire s'il n'y a que ça, répondit-il en lui lançant un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ça dépend quoi, déclara-t-elle en le regardant amusé.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Olimpia, conclut-il avec un sourire qu'Olimpia ne connaissait pas encore »

Le sourire qu'il arborait était presque charmeur et le mentor des assassins se maudit mentalement à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était vraiment déplacé de sa part, et il pria que la jeune femme ait pris ceci à la rigolade et qu'il ne soit pas aussi facilement démasqué sur son attirance pour l'apprentie qui aurait pratiquement l'âge d'être sa fille. Il porta alors son regard sur Olimpia qui avait rougit mais n'avait rien dit, juste rit légèrement.

OoOoO

La nuit était tombée quand la jeune femme finissait de se préparer pour participer au Carnaval de Venise et elle était heureuse d'avoir convaincu son mentor de venir avec elle. Ce dernier avait d'abord refusé prétextant être fatigué mais la demoiselle ne s'était pas dégonflée bien qu'il s'agisse de son mentor et qu'elle n'avait pas à lui donner des directives, cependant il ne l'avait pas remis en place alors elle avait insisté jusqu'à promettre de faire ce qu'il voudrait et il avait cédé même s'il fut dégoûté de lui-même quand il eut une pensée malsaine en imaginant qu'elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées, il avait donc été au bureau pour écrire à Claudia tandis qu'Olimpia abandonnait sa tenue d'apprentie assassin au profit d'une robe pour le carnaval, une robe qu'elle devait tenir de son ancienne vie de noble à Florence car cette dernière était cousue avec des fils argentés et les tissus étaient de très bonne qualité. Sa lettre finie et la jeune femme pratiquement prête, il jugea qu'il était temps aussi pour lui de se préparer.

Tous deux fin prêt, Olimpia aida son mentor à attacher son masque en rougissant légèrement d'avoir osé regarder furtivement ce dernier pendant qu'il se changeait, mais il fallait bien avouer que cela avait été plaisant, elle en aurait presque bavé. Ezio se retourna quand le masque fut attaché et regarda son apprentie qui était des plus magnifique, il remit correctement le masque de cette dernière et lui adressa un petit sourire avant qu'ils ne partent.

C'était sous la pleine lune que se déroula la première soirée du carnaval de Venise, Olimpia était de nouveau fascinée par ce qui l'entourait et regarda absolument tout ce qui était possible de voir, tout en déambulant dans les rues jusqu'à la place centrale, elle admira les masques des personnes qui passaient, elle se trouva alors ridicule avec son pauvre petit masque qui laissait juste apercevoir un tout petit peu ses yeux et son visage, mais il était assez grand pour dissimuler (16) son problème...

OoOoO

Après avoir dansé, ri et discuté avec des inconnus pendant toute la soirée, l'apprentie assassin se mit à la recherche de son mentor, Ezio Auditore qui avait partagé le début de sa soirée avant de disparaître. Ses recherches en vain, elle se demanda si ce dernier n'était pas en compagnie d'une ou deux jeunes femmes qu'il aurait dragué durant la soirée, après tout c'était un coureur de jupons et on ne change pas un homme et encore moins à cet âge cependant la Florentine en fut attristée.

Marchant jusqu'à l'auberge où ils avaient pris une chambre pour éviter des questions, la Florentine fut attrapée par le bras et conduite plus loin, alors qu'elle allait se débattre, elle fut plaquée doucement contre le mur et un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres murmurant un chut. Et fut rassuré de sentir l'odeur de son Mentor.

« -Mentor, tu m'as fait peur... soupira-t-elle en le regardant.

-Oublie que je suis ton mentor pour le moment s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en glissant une de ses mains sur la hanche gauche d'Olimpia.

-Qu'es... commença-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer.

-S'il te plaît... »

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée avant que les lèvres de l'apprentie rencontrent celle de son mentor dans un baiser avant tout timide puis passionné...


	5. Entre rêve et réalité

**Bon est bien, me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre! je dois avouée que j'ai été deçu de n'avoir aucune review sur le chapitre 4... Oui je suis très susceptible, mais j'aime avoir des reviews, car ça m'évite de penser que j'écris pour des prunes...**

**M'enfin berf, je vous annonce qu'une OS yaoi est en écriture mais je ne vous dis pas qui sont les personnages huhu, par ailleurs, une fanfiction Pirates des Caraibes va bientôt faire son apparition si cette fic (Rien est vrai tout est permis) marche :)**

**Je vous previens qu'il y a un lemon, et que c'est la premiere fois que j'en écris un, d'habitude c'est en rp donc voila je ne sais pas si c'est bien. **

**Sur ce ! Bonne lecture et Review!**

* * *

Chapitre 5: Entre rêve et réalité

S'embrasser ne signifie pas grand-chose. Les enfants s'embrassent et cela ne signifie absolument rien. Mais dans leur cas, c'était totalement différent, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas seulement touchées, elles s'étaient entrouvertes et leur langue s'étaient rencontrées, touchées, caressées... Ils n'avaient pas hésité à laisser leurs mains parcourir le corps de l'autre oubliant totalement que vue leurs positions tout cela était déplacé et inconvenant. Il était son mentor ainsi que chef de l'ordre des Assassins et elle, elle était une apprentie. Mais ils s'en fichaient totalement, seul l'attirance, l'envie ainsi que le désir étaient de la partie. Après avoir rompu leur premier baiser, il lui avait pris la main et l'avait conduite jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient sous couverture de couple. Le mentor avait ainsi fermé la chambre avant de se diriger vers le lit et d'y allonger la jeune femme puis se placer au-dessus de cette dernière.

Le jeu avait ensuite repris laissant les lèvres et les langues se rencontrer de nouveau. A chaque caresse bien que certaines soient ressenties à travers le tissu de sa robe, l'apprentie assassin était parcourue de frissons. Jugeant la jeune femme trop habillée, le mentor se redressa avec celle-ci et défit les lasses du corsage de la robe avant de la retirer en la faisant glisser sur les courbes de la demoiselle qui rougissait gênée. La robe retirée, il la jeta sans faire attention où elle atterrirait avant de balader son regard sur son apprentie qui était désormais à moitié dénudée et qui n'osait pas vraiment agir suite au fait que l'homme qu'elle désirait n'était d'autre que le mentor des assassins.

« -Mentor... je doute que... commença Olimpia

-Je ne suis pas ton mentor en ce moment, répondit ce dernier ne voulant pas penser aux conséquences qu'aurait cette aventure. »

Pour chasser toutes les questions que pourrait avoir l'apprentie, Ezio plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de balader ses mains sur la poitrine de cette dernière. L'apprentie se mit à rougir de plus belle en sentant les mains de son mentor à cet endroit, elle ne pouvait pas dire que beaucoup d'hommes l'avaient touchée, et donc elle était facilement gênée. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle se détacha de l'homme qui la surplombait.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être plus habillé que moi... commença-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

Amusé, Ezio la laissa le déshabiller en l'aidant quelque fois, ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux vite en sous-vêtements et la jeune femme aurait bavé si elle avait pu mais c'était répugnant alors elle garda sa salive dans sa bouche. Son mentor était de loin le plus bel homme qu'elle ait pu admirer, et elle laissa une de ses mains glisser sur les muscles de ce dernier. Tandis que chacun laissai ses mains découvrir le corps presque totalement dénudé de l'autre, Ezio commença à en avoir assez de ne pas pouvoir voir complètement le visage de son apprentie. Il profita donc de leur baiser pour passer sa main derrière la tête d'Olimpia et détacher son masque puis lui retiré avant de le jeter plus loin avec le sien qui était déjà au sol parmi les vêtements.

Se rendant compte du geste de l'homme, Olimpia brisa leur baiser et porta une main sur le côté droit de son visage pour le dissimuler avant qu'il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit de cette partie de son visage.

« -Pourquoi caches-tu ainsi le côté droit de ton visage ? demanda Ezio sans détours.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que l'on voit le côté droit de mon visage… soupira Olimpia sans retirer sa main.

-Je m'en doute mais moi je veux voir ton visage, il poussa doucement la main de jeune femme, dans son intégralité. »

L'apprentie assassin laissa son Mentor regarder son visage et attendit sa réaction. Ezio caressa alors la joue de la jeune femme avant de passer ses doigts sur les quatre cicatrices qui étaient près de l'œil droit de celle-ci. Une cicatrice barrait l'œil d'Olimpia et les trois autres étaient autour comme une morsure. Il regarda ensuite ses yeux qui étaient de couleur différente, un œil était bleu clair et l'autre était vert, le seul qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir était le vert. Ses yeux vairons ne la rendaient que plus jolie et il l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« -Ton visage est magnifique…

-Ah oui ? Et les cicatrices aussi peux être ?!

-J'ai une cicatrice et je ne la cache pas…

-Tu es un homme, ce n'est pas la même chose... Soupira-t-elle.

-Je m'en contrefiche. »

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'ils se regardaient, le mentor passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui la fit frissonner. Avant de se repositionner correctement, Ezio retira les derniers vêtements que portait l'apprentie ce qui la fit rougir. Sans attendre qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit et après s'être vite rincé l'œil du corps de la jeune femme, il glissa une main sur l'intimité de cette derrière tandis que l'autre passait sur l'un de ses seins, arrachant un petit cris de surprise chez Olimpia.

Tandis que les mains expertes de son mentor lui arrachait des petits gémissements de plaisir, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir offrir le même plaisir à ce dernier et était loin d'avoir la même expérience sexuelle que lui également. Cependant les soupirs, les caresses bien qu'incertaine et les gémissements non contrôlés de sa compagne l'avait excité plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et à la vue de son entrejambe tendu et presque douloureux, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Jugeant que tout cela avait assez duré, il embrassa son apprentie avant de la pénétrer doucement. Il commença par des va-et-vient lents avant que la jeune femme ne commence à s'impatienter et lui dit d'y aller plus fort, ce qu'il ne rechigna pas à faire.

Dans un ultime coup de rein, les deux amants avaient crié leur plaisir au risque de réveiller les personnes de l'auberge, s'étaient tous deux ensuite allongés sur le lit en reprenant leur respiration. Tous deux étaient en sueur et respiraient fort, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient tous les deux fantasmer sur l'autre durant un certain temps alors maintenant que tout était enfin vrai, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mais surtout, ils ne voulaient pas penser aux conséquences qu'aurait cette aventure entre Mentor et apprentie.

Olimpia se blottissait timidement contre son Mentor qui fit un petit sourire avant de lui embrasser la tête et de lui caresser l'épaule. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, et ils savaient que cela n'était pas nécessaire car le lendemain matin, chacun devrait reprendre son rôle et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais Ezio savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et que rien se serait comme avant. Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres puis il ferma les yeux et murmura « Buonanotte Olimpia » avant s'endormir avec la jeune femme dans les bras. Ils étaient entre rêve et réalité.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin lorsque l'apprentie assassin ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule dans le lit et également seule dans la chambre. Elle avait pu le constater en se redressant dans le lit et en parcourant du regard la chambre. En soupirant elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlées et repensa à sa nuit qui avait été mouvementée et non réfléchie, qu'es ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête à ce moment, pour quoi allait-elle passer désormais ? Et quels seraient ses rapports avec le mentor à présent ?

Olimpia sortit alors du lit et ramassa sa robe et ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés négligemment sur le sol et les rangea avant d'aller prendre une tenue propre et plus appropriée puis alla prendre un bain.

oOoOo

Le mentor des assassins s'était réveillé de bonne heure et avait longtemps regardé son amante qui dormait profondément contre lui. Il regarda son visage qui cependant ne semblait pas serein, et caressa sa joue en s'attardant sur les cicatrices, qu'est ce qu'il lui était donc arrivé? Ezio se mit alors à penser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son apprentie et se sentit honteux de lui avoir infligé cela, de plus les conséquences étaient irréversibles, leur relation ne serait plus jamais pareille cependant il ne regrettait pas vraiment.

Après avoir réfléchi, il se leva en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme et alla prendre un bain avant de ramasser ses affaires de la veille et de revêtir sa tenue de maître assassin. Sans faire aucun bruit, il enfila ses bottes et sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard sur le corps de son apprentie.

Avant de sortir de l'auberge, Ezio fut accosté par le propriétaire de celle-ci et lui demanda de faire moins de bruit. Le maître avait bien compris qu'il faisait référence à la nuit qui venait de se passer mais il hocha la tête avant de s'excuser et partir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler son visage et déambula dans les rues de Venise. A chaque fois il revenait toujours à se poser la question de ce qui se passerait désormais, une chose était sûre c'était que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé; cela aurait nuit aussi bien a la réputation d'Ezio que d'Olimpia. Cependant il se sentait coupable d'avoir encore envie du corps de son apprentie contre le sien.

OoOoO

Après avoir passé la journée à éviter son mentor et à réfléchir à comment aller se passer la soirée une fois qu'elle aurait récolté les informations sur les fragments d'Eden, l'apprentie se mit en marche pour retourner à l'auberge. Elle appréhendait un peu plus à chaque pas le moment où elle serait face à son mentor.

Olimpia prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre et Ezio leva la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire et tourna la tête vers son apprentie avant de laisser son regard glisser sur les courbes de cette dernière. Il détourna rapidement son regard pour regarder de nouveau sa lettre et tremper sa plume dans l'encrier en se disant mentalement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, sans succès.

« -Bonsoir Olimpia, déclara-t-il sans regarder la dite Olimpia.

-Bonsoir Mentor, répondit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Etant donné que je ne t'ai pas croisée de la journée, sache que l'informateur des templiers sur les fragments d'Eden arrive dans environ une heure.

-Hein ?! Déjà ?! Mais je ne vais jamais avoir le temps d'être prête pour retourner au carnaval !

-Si tu n'avais pas passé ta journée à m'éviter tu aurais eu le temps, lança innocemment Ezio.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Olimpia en rougissant. »

En soupirant, le Mentor posa sa plume dans l'encrier avant de se lever et de se tourner vers son apprentie. Il la regarda en silence et remarqua qu'elle avait recoiffé ses cheveux pour que sa mèche dissimule le côté droit de son visage puis il s'approcha d'elle.

« -Ne fait pas l'innocente, tu savais très bien que l'on aurait dû travailler sur ta mission aujourd'hui pour ce soir et tout mettre au point.

-Excuse-moi Mentor, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Vas te préparer, on ne peut pas abandonner la mission je te suivrais des toits pour protéger tes arrières, arrange toi à ne pas paraître suspecte et n'hésite pas à le séduire si il le faut ainsi que le suivre, déclara-t-il avec une légère amertume. »

L'apprentie assassin hocha la tête et alla enfiler la tenue qu'elle portait la veille tandis que le Mentor lui, finissait d'écrire sa lettre avant de s'équiper de ses armes. Tout se fis dans le silence, aucun des deux n'osait parler à l'autre cependant le silence fut briser quand Olimpia demanda à Ezio de l'aide pour attacher son masque ce qu'il fit puis elle se retourna et lui fit face en le regardant. Elle était si belle, elle avait déjà porté cette tenue la veille pourtant il ne la trouvait que plus ravissante cette fois, peut-être parce qu'il la regardait avec attention. En s'attardant sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il se rappela de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé et soupira, maudissant le fait qu'il soit mentor et elle une apprentie assassin.

« -Allons-y, nous ne devons pas rater le messager, je vais passer par la fenêtre pour éviter d'attirer l'attention si je sors par l'auberge. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, elle devait se dépêcher pour rejoindre la grande place et trouver le messager. Il ne devait pas leur filer entre les pattes. Surtout elle devait maintenant ce montrer forte et revenir à la réalité.


	6. Une dernière danse

**Bonjouuur à touuus voila le nouveau chapitre qui c'est fait attendre je dois l'avouer, mais désoler avec les cours j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire TwT. En plus je suis un peu déçu de ce chapitre il manque quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi :/**

**Menfin bref mon petit coeur à bien manquer de me lacher quand j'ai vu que j'avais une review en plus. Merci Namael **

**Brefouiile j'ai bientot fini une OS yaoi ;), le début de mon autre fanfic à débuter tout comme une OS sur le monde de Narnia **

**J'ai mis plein de petit coeur tiens. Es ce que cela aurait un lien avec le chapitre? ;)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de review! J'aime les reviews **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Dernière Danse…

Tout était aussi beau que la veille, cependant cette nuit-là, elle n'était plus là pour s'amuser et découvrir cette tradition, mais elle était là pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Les décors étaient certes magnifiques mais ils étaient surtout un véritable handicap pour réussir. Tout ce qu'elle adorait la veille était maintenant une gêne.

Cependant, la jeune femme adorait cela, c'était comme si elle jouait au chat et à la souris, et qu'elle était le chat qui cherchait sa proie. Tandis qu'elle déambulait parmi les gens qui dansaient, buvaient, jouaient ou chantaient, elle devait chercher sa cible qui se faisait désirer puisqu'elle la cherchait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Son regard se porta sur Mentor qui était sur les toits mais il semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué non plus. Plissant les yeux, sa vision se bleuta et les personnes prirent des couleurs différentes même si la plupart étaient blanches, d'autres qui étaient des gardes avaient pris une couleur rouge. Une couleur se distingua cependant, une personne jaune mais sa vision étrange ne dura pas longtemps et toutes les couleurs chaudes et vivantes furent de retour.

Olimpia regarda autour d'elle, troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais elle éprouva une certaine fierté tout de même car c'était la première manifestation du don qu'avaient les assassins. Mais elle balaya vite sa fierté et s'élança vers l'endroit où elle avait vu la personne en jaune. D'après les écrits laissés par des anciens assassins, lorsque cette vision se manifestait, il y avait différentes couleurs qui pouvaient entourer les personnes, le rouge était des ennemies, le blanc était des personnes neutres et le jaune était une cible quand on cherchait une personne. Bien sûr, tout cela était qu'un très vite résumé sur la Vision d'aigle mais tout cela suffisait pour que l'apprentie assassin sache qu'elle avait repéré celui qu'elle cherchait.

Le mentor des assassins suivit l'avancée de la jeune femme qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à tourner en rond, et un sourire dissimulé par sa capuche se dessina sur son visage quand il la vit avancer en direction du messager des Borgia. Elle avait finalement réussi à le trouver sans son aide et avant lui car quand elle l'avait regardé, il n'avait pas encore repéré la cible. Ezio sauta alors sur un autre toit pour se rapprocher de son apprentie et l'observa faire en étant légèrement étonné qu'elle puisse trouver de suite le messager qu'elle avait observé plus loin. Il n'y avait pas de doute elle était vraiment douée. Les gardes sur les toits étaient peu nombreux ce qui lui facilitait le travail de surveillance, car le mentor pouvait se concentrer uniquement sur son apprentie et ce qui l'entourait, et pour le moment elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle arrivait sans aucun problème ce qui le rendit presque jaloux du messager.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait, le messager ne disait rien concernant les temples, et la jeune femme commença à se demander si c'était à la bonne personne à qui elle faisait du charme et avec qui elle dansait. Finalement l'homme l'emmena un peu à l'écart et la regarda avec un sourire charmeur bien que son physique ne s'y prêtait vraiment pas puisqu'il était laid et absolument pas du goût de la demoiselle.

« - J'ai passé une excellente soirée en votre compagnie, magnifique inconnue, commença-t-il.  
-Moi de même, messere, mentit-elle avec le même sourire que lui.  
-Pourrais-je vous revoir demain sur la grande place de Rome ? demanda l'homme.  
-Oh mais bien-sûr ! répondit l'apprentie assassin bien que dégoûtée à l'idée de le revoir »

Et sans prévenir l'homme plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de l'apprentie assassin qui dû se retenir de vomir tellement elle était dégoûtée par l'odeur d'alcool renforcé d'une odeur nauséabonde. Mais tenant à garder son rôle elle le laissa faire, en espérant que c'était un mauvais rêve et que dans la réalité c'était les douces lèvres de son mentor qui était sur les siennes et sa délicieuse odeur qui l'entourait. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise elle se gifla mentalement puis regarda le messager s'en aller. Olimpia regarda l'homme s'en aller puis une fois qu'il eut passé le coin de la rue, elle s'élança à sa suite en silence et de façon furtive pour ne pas se faire repérer. Passant de groupe en groupe ou rasant les murs, elle le suivit ainsi pendant un long moment sous le regard attentif de son mentor prêt à agir si cela tournait mal.

Le messager s'arrêta soudain et attendit, alors la jeune apprentie assassin se cacha derrière un tas de caisse et observa furtivement la scène tandis que plusieurs hommes sortaient de l'ombre et rejoignaient le messager. De là où elle était ne pouvait distinguer clairement les visages des hommes alors elle devait se contenter d'écouter et d'observer les faits et gestes. Mais à son plus grand malheur, ils chuchotaient et donc il était impossible pour elle d'entendre. Soudain, l'un des hommes dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage fit un signe de la main et quelques secondes après, quelqu'un l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva avec brutalité lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui sembla amuser les hommes présents.

« -Voyons, n'abîme pas une si jolie créature, ricana l'homme le plus grand.  
-Allez en enfer, cracha Olimpia qui était maintenant maintenue par les poignets. »

Sa phrase n'eut pour effet que de faire rire de nouveau les hommes, ce qui la fit soupirer mais resta silencieuse et les observa cependant elle remarqua qu'un homme du groupe restait dans l'ombre et totalement impassible. Enfin, ils se reprirent et l'homme le plus grand s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue.

« -Si tu coopères, il t'arrivera rien, en revanche si tu ne le fais pas, là je ne peux pas t'assurer que tu repartiras entière. Pour quoi travailles-tu ?  
-Pour mon propre compte, mentit-elle.  
-Pourquoi as tu suivi cet homme ? Continua l'inconnu.  
-Parce que je suis curieuse rien de plus, je ne suis nullement intéresser par lui.  
-Oh, dans ce cas, tuez-le, ordonna-t-il sous le regard médusé du messager. »

Un cri passa entre les lèvres de l'apprentie assassin quand le messager fut égorgé sous ses yeux. Elle voyait sa mission partir en fumé, tant d'efforts réduit à néant. Elle qui s'était donné tant de mal pour essayer d'avoir les informations que détenait le messager, avait fait tout cela pour rien et n'avait pu avoir comme information qu'il existait d'un temple quelque part sur le nouveau contient, mais rien de précis.

« -Bien, on sera sur que personne d'autre n'aura les informations, ricana l'homme.  
-Il avait déjà parlé des temples, balança Olimpia bien qu'en réalité le messager n'eut rien dit de bien particulier.  
-Dans ce cas, tu vas subir le même sort…  
-Certainement pas, le coupa l'homme qui était resté totalement silencieux depuis son arrivée »

L'inconnu avança d'un pas pour être à la lumière et la jeune femme fut sous le choc en voyant enfin cette personne, qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir d'ailleurs. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle secoua la tête en se murmurant que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il était évident qu'elle hallucinait, car c'était impossible que ce soit lui. Pourtant, tout prouvait que c'était bien lui, sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux verts ainsi que sa voix et sa prestance ne laissaient pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il l'observa quelque instant avant de reporter son intention sur les autres hommes du groupe qui étaient outrés par ce qu'il venait de dire et commençaient à protester.

Le mentor des assassins quant à lui, avait tout observé. Du moment où son apprentie avait commencé à faire du charme à l'affreux messager, jusqu'au moment où elle c'était faite pincer par les hommes, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Et à son plus grand dégoût, il avait aussi vu le moment où la cible l'avait emmené à l'écart pour ensuite l'embrasser. En le voyant faire, il eut envie de descendre du toit où il était pour en foutre une à l'odieuse créature qui avait souillé les lèvres de sa Olimpia. Mais il se frappa à la place en se rendant compte qu'il disait sa Olimpia alors qu'elle ne lui appartenait absolument pas, et il eut un pincement au cœur en y pensant. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était inconvenant, et n'aurait jamais dû se passer mais il commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour la jeune femme dont il pourrait pratiquement être le père…

Ezio observa la jeune femme encore quelque instant puis voyant que les hommes du groupe étaient en pleine dispute, il profita de leur inattention pour descendre du toit et se faufila discrètement derrière l'homme qui tenait l'apprentie assassin et lui trancha la gorge avant de reculer et de laisser l'homme tomber au sol bruyamment, ce qui attira l'intention des hommes alors sans perdre de temps, il attrapa la main d'Olimpia et partit en courant avec elle sans décrocher un mot. Les inconnus quant à eux restèrent bouche ouverte choqués par ce qui venait de ce passer et surtout à la vitesse à laquelle ça s'était passé.

« -Ne restez pas la ! Rattrapez les tous les deux ! cria l'homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux verts. »

Cependant, le temps qu'ils réagissent, les deux assassins avaient eu le temps de s'échapper, et malgré leur recherche, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace d'eux.

Du côté du maître et de l'apprentie ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour s'enfuir et n'avait pas non plus regardé derrière eux. Bousculant des personnes sur leur passage, ils ne prirent pas non plus le temps de s'excuser auprès de ses derniers quitte à passer pour des impolis mais ça n'avait aucune importance, ils allaient quitter la ville. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à un canal et le mentor sembla bien décidé à ne pas rebrousser chemin.

« -Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Olimpia en regardant son mentor qui tenait toujours sa main.  
-On saute et on nage, ils ne pourront plus nous rattraper après, déclara calmement Ezio.  
-Mais je ne sais pas nager! Je n'ai jamais appris à nager! Je vais me noi.. commença la jeune femme prise de panique à l'idée de devoir nager.  
-Tu me fais confiance ? la coupa t'il en tournant la tête vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. »

Lui faire confiance, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. Bien évidemment qu'elle lui faisait confiance, alors elle hocha la tête en le regardant. Il esquissa un sourire avant de sauter dans le canal d'eau glacé lui arrachant un grognement même s'il savait que l'eau n'allait pas être chaude. Le mentor se tourna alors vers la jeune femme qui se débâtait autant que possible pour ne pas couler et garder la tête hors de l'eau.

« -Tiens toi à moi, ça sera plus simple.  
-Ma robe est trop lourde, ça m'entraîne vers le fond, déclara Olimpia avec du mal. »

Sans la consulter, Ezio passa sa main de libre dans le dos de l'apprentie assassin et délaça le corset qui tenait la robe et lui retira, laissant tomber la robe au fond de l'eau et la jeune femme seulement habillée de sa cape et ses sous-vêtements. Il la regarda quelque seconde avant de commencer à nager tandis qu'elle se tenait à lui. Le mentor des assassins n'échangea aucune parole avec son apprentie de qui il se rapprochait beaucoup trop. Inévitablement, il s'était engagé sur une piste glissante en acceptant l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle puis en couchant avec elle la veille. Et chaque parole qu'il prononçait, chaque acte qu'il accomplissait même inconsciemment le rapprochait d'elle.

Une fois sortie de l'eau, Olimpia retira son masque et le jeta en grelottant. Elle était complètement gelée, déjà que l'eau était froide, elle était désormais dénudée et complément trempée et sa pauvre cape qu'elle tenait bien fermée ne le réchauffait aucunement. Elle regarda son mentor qui était tout aussi grelottant qu'elle, mais il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander si ça allait et elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour répondre. Ezio se mit alors à marcher en déclarant qu'ils devaient rentrer à l'auberge au plus vite s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber malade et l'apprentie hocha à nouveau la tête pour toute réponse.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge, la jeune femme pensa à l'homme qui l'avait épargné, elle était à la fois heureuse de l'avoir revu et qu'il soit en vie, mais aussi triste qu'il ait décidé de trahir les assassins, alors que cette cause leur tenait tous les deux à cœur. Elle aurait du s'en douter dès qu'il avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas à Rome, qu'il changerait de camp, mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre et que son mentor lui parlait.

« -Olimpia m'écoutes tu ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.  
-Pardon mentor, j'étais dans mes pensées, que disais-tu ? répondit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête  
-Change toi et réchauffe-toi, tu es complètement glacée, nous discuterons après. »

A croire qu'elle avait pris un abonnement pour hocher la tête, c'est ce qu'elle fit de nouveau avant de se défaire de sa cape puis prendre des affaires propres, sèches et chaudes. Se plaçant dos à son mentor qui se changeait lui aussi, elle se déshabilla totalement avant de revêtir sa tenue de maître assassin qui était celle de sa grand-mère et qu'elle avait porté en arrivant à Rome. Quand elle fit face à Ezio, ce dernier la regarda pendant un long moment en silence qu'elle brisa.

« -J'ai mis cette tenue car ma tenue d'apprentie est beaucoup moins chaude, se défendit elle avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.  
-Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il calmement.  
-Pourquoi me regarder alors ?  
-Je n'ai plus le droit de regarder mon apprentie ? demanda t'il surpris en riant légèrement. »

Olimpia le dévisagea pendant un petit moment, et se mit à rougir légèrement. Elle se maudit en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de penser à quel point son mentor était sexy dans une tenue comme celle qu'il portait en ce moment même.

« -Pourquoi tu me regardes ? lui lança Ezio amusé.  
-Désoler, soupira l'apprentie »

Il se mit à rire devant la tête déconfite de la jeune femme puis reprit son sérieux et s'approcha d'elle.

« -J'aimerais que l'on parle, déjà en tant que Mentor et apprentie, commença Ezio.  
-Le messager m'a simplement dit qu'un temple d'une ancienne civilisation avait été découvert sur le nouveau continent. Il a été tué avant de me dire autre chose, déclara l'apprentie assassin.  
-Bien. Nous devrons envoyer des assassins sur le nouveau continent dans ce cas, il la regarda avant de faire un pas vers elle. Maintenant oublions à nouveau que je suis ton mentor…  
-Dans ce cas… embrasse-moi, déclara-t-elle en allant droit au but, l'autre m'a dégoûté. »

Il l'embrassa sans se faire prier, car cette fois, il n'était plus son mentor mais simplement un homme attiré par elle. La jeune femme quant à elle était à la fois surprise qu'il l'embrasse de suite sans discussion mais aussi heureuse que son hallucination d'il y a quelques heures se produise. Apres un baiser fougueux et passionné, ils se regardèrent

« -Quand on sera de nouveau à Rome, nous devrons faire comme si rien n'était, il la regarda et caressa sa joue et plaça son autre main sur la hanche. En attendant offrons nous une dernière danse… »

Il avait été longtemps privé d'affection alors pour une fois qu'il en avait, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il n'y avait plus de question à se poser pour le moment…


	7. L'enfant du diable

**A coucou mes chatons **

**Pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre durant les vacances mais j'ai été puni de portable et d'ordinateur (c'est maaaal de répondre) m'enfin bref. Elle est pas trop cuwl ma vie? x)**

**Ok, ok je m'éloigne du sujet. Dans se chapitre vous allez enfin connaitre un personnage dont j'ai vaguement parler dans le premier et deuxième chapitre Et aussi l'arriver d'un nouveau personnage qui va offrir de la concurance à notre bel assassin Florentin ;) De plus on en apprend plus sur Olimpia qui va finir par craquer. Des larmes au programmes et des révélations, pas tres énormes mais bien présente et importante pour la suite et la fin qui arrive bientôt. (un sondage sur ma présentation à ce sujet d'ailleurs )**

**Breeef penser au review aussi, merci à ma nouvelle lectrice aussi par ailleurs et à celle qui ont review le dernier chapitre**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, vous avez remarquez que le chapitre est plus long que tous les autres?!**

* * *

Chapitre 7: L'enfant du diable

« -J'ai toujours dit que c'était un templier, marmonna une recrue.

-C'est une Orsini, les Orsini sont alliés au borgia. Ezio a été un idiot fini en l'acceptant dans nos rangs.

-Ils ne le sont plus, la famille Orsini ne leur doit plus allégeance comme Fablio, répondit une autre recrue.

-Mais on ne sait pratiquement rien d'elle ! Et puis elle cache toujours une partie de son visage ! Protesta l'autre

-Il vous faut plus de preuve si vous voulez accuser Gamine d'être un templier, interrompit Génesis qui venait d'arriver. »

Ceux qui étaient en train de discuter à propos d'Olimpia se turent et le silence s'abattit sur la salle. Ils regardaient l'assassin en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire et s'ils allaient se faire disputer. Dans le silence pesant, Genesis s'adossa à la bibliothèque de la pièce et observa les assassins.

« -Vous portez de bien lourdes accusations sur Gamine. Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle est un templier ? Parce que vos arguments de 'on ne connaît pas son histoire et elle cache une partie de son visage', c'est vraiment petit. Elle ne vous raconte pas son histoire car elle en a pas envie, voulez-vous qu'elle la crie sur tous les toits ? Et puis son visage ? Qu'est ce que l'on en à faire ? Que voulez-vous qu'il y ait ? »

Aucun de répondit à Génesis et tous se contentèrent de débarrasser le plancher laissant l'assassin en pleine réflexion. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que le mentor était parti avec la dernière recrue de l'ordre, et son absence se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Ceux qui n'appréciaient pas la jeune femme et avaient des doutes sur son identité, commençaient à imaginer des scénarios complètement farfelus et à mettre en avant qu'elle était un templier ainsi que tant d'autre choses tarées. Plus vite ils rentreront, plus vite tout se calmera.

Ils étaient enfin de retour à Rome et ils pouvaient dire qu'ils en étaient bien heureux ! Le retour de Venise avait été beaucoup plus mouvementé que l'aller. Non pas que cela avait été torride, loin de la ! Ils avaient dû faire face à des journées sous la pluie et une attaque de bandit qui leur avait dérobé un cheval ce qui avait encore plus compliqué le retour. Des nuits torrides auraient été préférables, au moins ils auraient été fatigués pour une bonne chose !

Le mentor tenait les rênes du cheval tandis que l'apprentie marchait à ses côtés en s'efforçant de rester éveillée et de ne pas se plaindre. Si elle se plaignait cela allait encore énerver son amant et mentor qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

« -J'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal à la tête, commença à murmurer Olimpia pour elle-même.

-J'ai froid et envie de dormir, soupira Ezio qui avait entendu l'apprentie. Nous sommes à Rome et presque arrivés au repaire, on pourra bientôt se reposer. »

Et la disparition des gardes dans les rues était le signe que ce qu'Ezio disait était vrai. En effet, sur l'île Tiberinne, il n'y avait aucun garde ce qui était vraiment agréable. Une fois presque arrivé, le mentor conduisit le cheval aux écuries et détacha les sacoches en cuir qui étaient presque vides, étant donné qu'ils avaient épuisé les vivres qu'ils avaient. Ensuite il rejoignit l'apprentie et pénétra dans le repaire.

A peine il eut franchi le seuil de la salle principale, Ezio vit Machiavelli se diriger vers lui d'un pas pressant. Le philosophe regarda le mentor des assassins et l'apprentie qui était aussi blanc l'un que l'autre, avec des cernes sous les yeux et des lèvres violacées par le froid.

« -Bon retour parmi nous ! Je doute qu'il soit utile de vous demander si vous avez fait bon voyage, commença Machiavelli

-En effet, répondit simplement Ezio

-Je suis désolé de venir te déranger à peine rentré mais nous avons besoin de toi immédiatement.

-Je suis frigorifié, épuisé, trempé et presque affamé! Tu es sur que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ? grogna le mentor en passant une main sur son visage.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas venu tout de suite. »

Agacé, Ezio passa les sacoches qu'il avait à l'apprentie et partit avec Machiavelli. Machiavelli avait vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, sinon il allait avoir de sérieux problème avec le mentor. Parcourant les couloirs dans un grand silence, les deux assassins se rendirent dans le bureau du mentor d'où émanait pas mal de bruit qui cessa à l'entrée d'Ezio.

« -Ezio Audirore ! Enfin ! J'ai presque cru que j'allais t'attendre ! s'exclama un étranger qui était tenu par plusieurs assassins.

-Commencez par me vouvoyer voulez-vous ? Puis déclinez votre identité, répondit le mentor en observant l'homme qui était blond aux yeux verts et qui lui semblait familier.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Mais vous savez mon identité, vous n'en avez pas besoin. Quelqu'un parmi vos rang me connaît déjà, se mit à rire l'homme. Pardon, deux personnes en fait, et l'une est assez proche de vous, mentor.

-Plait-il ? Je ne suis pas patient, alors les devinettes non merci.

-Allez chercher Olimpia Orsini dans ce cas, elle sait très bien qui je suis. Oh, par ailleurs, votre séjour à Venise s'est bien passer ? »

Le mentor des assassins ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir alors il se contenta de froncer les sourcils en ignorant sa dernière remarque. Hésitant un peu, il envoya tout de même un assassin chercher l'apprentie qu'avait nommée l'étranger.

La façon dont il lui avait flanqué les sacoches dans les bras l'avait froissé au plus haut point. Le mentor et son acolyte ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mais elle la jeune femme avait gonfler ses joues outrée qu'il soit si gonflé. Elle était une apprentie et non un larbin !

Après avoir déposé les sacoches dans les endroits qu'elle pensait être les plus justes, Olimpia s'était rendu à sa chambre avec sa sacoche et tout son bazar qu'elle avait trimbalé durant sa mission. Une fois dans la chambre, la sacoche et ce quelle avait amené pour la mission, rejoignirent le sol tandis que la tête blonde se jetait sur son lit. Ciel ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Elle aurait voulu se rouler dans les couvertures et s'endormir bien au chaud mais elle ne le fit pas. En effet sa tenue trempée l'en empêchait. Olimpia se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre une tenue d'apprentie assassin et la vêtir après avoir retiré son ancienne tenue. Cependant elle eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans son lit que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même que l'apprentie assassin ne dise d'entrer, et à son plus grand malheur, c'était Génesis qui se trouvait là. Elle était partagée être la joie de revoir son camarade de chamaillerie et l'envie insoutenable de le tuer alors qu'elle était épuisée et voulait dormir.

« - On t'a jamais appris la politesse? Comme quoi il faut attendre que l'on vous dises d'entrer pour le faire ?! S'énerva t'elle

-Bonjour Gamine, oui moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme en prenant garde de ne pas enlever la mèche de cheveux qui dissimulait la partie gauche de son visage avant de continuer. Mais trêve de bavardages, le mentor t'appelle, alors viens, répondit Génesis calmement. »

Surprise et un peu inquiète, Olimpia enfila ses bottes qu'elle avait retirées entre temps et sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de l'assassin. Elle n'osa pas le questionner sur le pourquoi du comment Ezio la faisait venir, de crainte que, que quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et n'avait donc rien à craindre.

En rentrant dans le bureau du mentor qui était incroyablement silencieux, le regard de l'apprentie assassin croisa celui d'Alessio qui tenait quelqu'un avec d'autres assassins puis après avoir souri très légèrement au jeune homme elle regarda le mentor des assassins. Rester silencieuse était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire le temps qu'il se décide à parler, mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, l'homme qui était tenu par des assassins tourna la tête vers Olimpia avec un sourire mystérieux. Toutes les émotions possibles traversèrent le regard de la jeune femme allant du bonheur à la tristesse, en passant par la joie et la colère. S'il était là, cela voulait dire que c'était aussi lui qui était là à Venise.

« - Il dit que tu sais qui il est. J'ai très peu envie de jouer aux devinettes avec lui. Alors dit nous qui c'est que l'on puisse continuer, soupira Ezio avec une pointe de colère et d'agacement mal contrôlée dans la voix.

- C'est... commença la jeune femme en déglutissant tout en le regardant.

-Allez Oli, tu n'as pas à avoir peur vu tes rapports ici, tu peux leur dire qui je suis sans problème..

-C'est Elvino Orsini da Firenze, un templier, déclara Olimpia après une grande inspiration.

-Et son gentil et bien veillant grand frère par la même occasion, conclut le dénommé Elvino. »

Tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes gens avant qu'il ne commence à y avoir des cris, des protestations, des chuchotements. Et tout ramenait au fait qu'Olimpia était un templier sans que ce soit réellement dit. Le mentor, Génesis et Alessio restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'un des assassins déclare qu'Olimpia était un templier.

« -SILENCE ! Hurla Ezio en donnant un coup de poing sur le bureau qui fit sursauter tout le monde. »

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, tous les regards étaient fixés sur l'apprentie assassin, son frère et le mentor. La jeune femme regardait le sol pour éviter le regard d'Ezio.

« -Olimpia, commença plus calmement le maître assassin, qu'as-tu à répondre des accusations ?

-Je ne suis pas un templier... commença-t-elle.

-Regarde-moi, ce n'est pas au sol que tu t'adresses.

-Bene, elle releva la tête et regarda l'homme, ma famille maternelle à toujours fait partie de l'ordre des assassins. Seulement, cela s'est arrêté à mes grands-parents. Quand ils sont morts, avec mon frère nous avons appris tout cela en lisant les journaux que tenait ma grand-mère. J'ai voulu vous rejoindre pour reprendre le flambeau, mon frère aussi mais il a changé d'avis en chemin et a dit qu'il changeait de camp, déclara la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis ni des assassins, ni des templiers, je jongle entre les deux. A Venise ma sœur semblait vouloir les informations que détenait le messager alors je suis venu vous les donner, répondit Elvino.

-Comme c'est aimable de votre part, soupira Ezio, mettez-le aux fers en attendant que l'on décide de son sort. »

Le frère de l'apprentie assassin resta silencieux tandis que les assassins qui le tenaient l'emmenaient. Alessio regarda désolé la jeune femme blonde puis disparut avec les autres assassins et le jeune homme. Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur Olimpia qui était restée silencieuse durant le temps qu'ils partent avec son frère. Ezio qui observait la scène, remarqua aussi le malaise de l'apprentie assassin et ordonna à tout le monde de partir et de reprendre ses activités.

A peine sortie du bureau la jeune femme fut prise à partie par des assassins qui n'avaient pas confiance en elle et en ce qu'elle disait.

« -Que puis-je pour vous ? soupira Olimpia en les regardant

- Montre-nous ton visage, nous sommes des assassins et nous pouvons tous nous faire confiance. Si tu caches la moitié de ton visage c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en nous. Comment veux-tu que l'on te fasse confiance ? déclara un des assassins.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Mais je préfère juste ne pas le montrer, répondit calmement la jeune femme.

-Montre, ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça. »

Refusant tout d'abord, l'apprentie assassin protesta et contesta tous les arguments que donnaient les assassins. De plus, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et tout cela commençait à l'énerver. Comment pouvait-on juger quelqu'un sur son physique ? Juste parce que vous avez un nez trop petit ou trop grand vous êtes un templier ? C'était peut-être abusif mais c'était ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment même. Puis finalement ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sa colère éclata et elle dégagea sa mèche pour la placer derrière son oreille et regarda les assassins qui lui tenaient la conversation depuis au moins une demi-heure maintenant. Tous plaquèrent une main sur leur bouche horrifiés par les yeux vairons de la jeune fille. Les yeux vairons étaient la marque du diable, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était mauvaise maintenant. Et puis ses cicatrices, mon dieu ! Que c'était laid ! Comment une femme pouvait avoir de si horribles cicatrices sur le visage !

« -Vous êtes content ?! Vous avez ce que vous voulez ?! J'espère que je spectacle vous plait! C'est horrible hein ? Deux yeux de couleurs différentes, ce n'est pas commun et c'est la marque du diable n'es-ce pas ? Et puis ses cicatrices sur le visage c'est vraiment hideux, comment une femme peut-elle avoir ça me direz-vous ? Et bien c'est un chien qui m'a attaqué, oh ce n'est pas très glorieux mais un coup de patte bien placé à été suffisant pour me marquer à vie. Allez le crier sur tous les toits maintenant, vous ne devez rien avoir de mieux à faire ! »

La jeune apprentie assassin avait débité son discours en criant jusqu'à en pleurer à sa dernière réplique. En dévisageant une dernière fois les assassins, elle partit en courant et sortit dehors avant de grimper sur le toit du repaire pour y pleurer seule. Son secret avait explosé en plein jour et dans quelques heures, tout l'ordre des assassins de Rome serait au courant qu'il avait dans leurs rangs une enfant du diable. C'était ainsi que l'on l'avait surnommée depuis petite : « l'enfant du diable ». Depuis des siècles, on disait qu'avoir les yeux de deux couleurs était une marque du diable car cela n'était pas normal. C'était presque étonnant que l'on ne l'ait pas tué à sa naissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle pleurait, elle fut rejointe par un de ses rares amis dans l'ordre. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait été promu au rang d'assassin et elle l'avait connu par rapport à Génésis avec qui il était également ami. Il était agréable et charmant bien qu'il soit également un séducteur invétéré. Alessio s'installa alors à coté d'elle en silence et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« -Je suis désolé d'être arrivé trop tard. Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça… soupira le jeune homme

-Tais-toi… »

Il raffermit sa prise avant qu'elle s'accroche à lui et à pleurer contre ce dernier qui l'enlaça un peu maladroitement mais de manière réconfortante.

oOoOo

Apres avoir passé sa journée à dormir pour récupérer la fatigue accumulée lors du voyage du retour à Rome, Olimpia ne se montra de nouveau que le soir. En effet, elle sortit de sa chambre après s'être recoiffé puis avait rejoint Alessio avant de rejoindre finalement les autres pour partager le repas du soir qui fut désagréablement silencieux. Le mentor des assassins regarda furtivement de temps à autre l'apprentie assassin pour ne pas être repéré. Cette dernière par ailleurs faisait de même, lui en voulant de ne pas avoir réagi quand tout s'était produit. Cela s'était passé près de son bureau pourtant !

Durant le repas, il n'y eut que quelque chuchotement partagés, et Olimpia comprenait bien que c'était sur elle que tournait les chuchotements. Elle remarqua alors deux regards puis les deux personnes échangèrent des messes basses avant d'éclater de rire ce qui eut pour seul effet de l'énerver et de lui faire quitter la table.

Rejoignant sa chambre à nouveau, elle se déshabilla avant d'enfiler une tenue pour dormir et de se glisser dans son lit. Elle ne s'endormit pas. L'apprentie assassin se mit à pleurer. Ciel qu'elle maudissait ses yeux vairons, si seulement elle ne les avait jamais eus, elle aurait pu avoir une vie normale. Ils lui avaient gâché son enfance, et maintenant, ils allaient lui gâcher le reste de sa vie et sa vocation.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après, alors que ses pleurs s'étaient calmés que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et se glissa dans sa chambre. Cependant, la jeune femme ne bougea pas alors que la personne retira ses bottes et s'installa à coté d'elle. Il caressa silencieusement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et le regarde. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux. Seulement en se regardant, ils arrivaient à se comprendre. Oubliant à nouveau la différence d'âge et la hiérarchie, Ezio déjà tendu, posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Olimpia avant de se placer sur elle et s'abandonner à une nuit de plaisir, de chaleur et de réconfort. A ses yeux, Olimpia était une merveilleuse jeune femme, aussi belle que désirable et non une enfant du diable.


End file.
